Daneel Anivron/Cultivation
Body Refiner/Fighter & Mage Power Levels: Body Refiner/Fighter : The number 9 holds a special significance in this world. Each stage of Human, Warrior, Champion and Hero contain 9 levels. Body refiners or mages in levels 1-3 are called by the additional name tag "Neophyte"/ "Amateur", levels 4-6 "Eminent" and levels 7-9 "Exalted". For example, a Human-8 level body refiner would be referred to as an Exalted Human. Body refinement only requires resources like Ether. The factor which decides the effectiveness of body refinement training using resources is the potential of the body. Higher potential will result in higher gain in power from a smaller amount of resources. Whereas if one has very low potential, a large amount of resources are needed to progress in levels or stages. Fighting ability of a body refiner is decided by his/her skill in learning and applying fighting techniques. Mage : Development as a Mage requires both resources and talent in comprehending the elements or natural phenomena. Mages can cover up the weakness of having a weak potential by having a strong comprehension ability. There is even more of a disparity between body refiners and mages. A single skilled Neophyte/ Amateur Human Mage can even defeat tens of Eminent Human Fighters with the right fighting style. This is balanced by the extreme rarity of Mages. Only 1 in a 1000 people have the minimum talent required to become a mage. One needs to be born with a specific body type, known as being in possession of a "Mage Root", to even try to train as a mage. Champion Path: First ability-Dominate the World: The World resonates with the possessor of this Path in the presence of those with aligned wills to directly find the counter-abilities of an opponent. World also directly casts the counter-ability. In absence of aligned wills, the latter does not happen. Only information regarding counter-ability is given to host, with indications that can be used by system to create counter spell. Limitations: 1. Resonance cannot be maintained for a long time, as it is extremely stressing on the host. At present, the safe time limit is 30 seconds. This limit will increase with increase in Mage level of host. 2. Requires considerable presence of allies for full effects to be shown. 3. If opponent is already aware of counter-abilities and has countermeasures to oppose them, it will be up to the host to adapt to the situation and best use the World. Second ability-"Fight in my name, and the World shall be yours": Allows host to empower those with aligned wills through the World. Targets directly have their abilities amplified, and information regarding counter-abilities is sent to them. Counter-abilities must be deployed by the targets, themselves. Factor of amplification depends on availability of followers. Host can also receive data from empowered allies such as vision, etc. Limitations: 1. If counter-ability is too complex, target ally might be unable to make use of it. 2. If too few followers are present, amplification is low. 3. Both abilities cannot be used at the same time, so there is a chance of host being vulnerable when this ability is deployed. 4. There is a limit to the number of allies that can be empowered. Present limit: 10. Limit will increase with increase in host's mage level. Abbreviations : PAM: Phenomena Analysis Module SAT: System Absorption Technique CT: Combat Techniques N M AL: National Magic Academy of Lanthanor ETC: Energized Training Chamber